ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fairly OddParents (Full English Dub Cast)
If The Fairly OddParents is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis, New Generation, Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Ocean Group (Vancouver) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air in the near future through Tara Strong and Daran Norris were accepted for reprises Timmy Turner and Mr. Turner. Voice cast Main characters *Tara Strong (child), Johnny Yong Bosch (adult; in Jonathan Joestar's voice): Timmy Turner *Kyle Hebert: Cosmo Cosma *Michelle Ruff: Wanda Fairywinkle *Brina Palencia: Poof *Sonny Strait: Sparky *Hynden Walch: Chloe Carmichael Major characters *Daran Norris: Mr. Turner *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Turner *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Vicky the Babysitter, Chester McBadbat *Matthew Mercer: Denzel Crocker *Steven Blum: Jorgen Von Strangle *Khary Payton: A.J., Sanjay *???: Elmer *???: Francis *???: Tootie *Brittney Lee Harvey: Trixie Tang *Travis Willingham: The Crimson Chin *???: Mark Chang *Wally Wingert: Doug Dimmadome *Troy Baker: Catman *Christopher Corey Smith: Dark Laser *???: Turbo Thunder *Sean Schemmel: Clark Carmichael *Michelle Ruff: Connie Carmichael Supporting characters *???: Sheldon Dinkleberg *???: Chet Ubetcha *???: Dolores-Day Crocker *???: The Mayor of Dimmsdale *Sean Schemmel: Juandissimo Magnifico *Kari Wahlgren: Mama Cosma *???: Chompy the Goat *???: Veronica *???: Tad *???: Chad *Tara Platt: Principal Geraldine Waxelplax *???: Mr. Bickles *???: Flipsie *???: Bronze Kneecap *???: Tooth Fairy *???: Dr. Bender *???: Mr. Birkenbake *???: Happy Peppy Gary *???: Happy Peppy Betty *???: Binky Abdul *???: Schnozmo Cosma *???: Blonda Fairywinkle *???: Bucky McBadbat *???: Doidle *???: Kevin Crocker *???: A.J.'s Dad *???: Mr. Tang *???: Sanjay's Stepdad *???: Nicky *???: Vicky and Tootie's Dad *???: King Gripullon *???: Queen Jipjorrulac *???: Eddie the Furry Gerbil *???: Billy Crystal Ball *???: Dr. Rip Studwell *???: Big Daddy *???: Fairy Hart *???: Nana Boom Boom *???: Mrs. Powers *???: Mr. Ed Leadly *???: Wendell Bender *???: Jeff *???: Erik *???: Nurse Quack *???: Ricky (Squirrely Scout) *???: Kevin Stuart *???: Mr. Birkenbake *???: Ms. Sunshine *???: Dash Baxter *???: Ed Leadley *???: Dirtybeard *???: Walt Kidney *???: Twinkle *???: Star *???: Sprig Speevak "Crash Nebula" *???: Chuck *???: Dif *???: Ani *???: Wing *???: Rockwell *???: Felos *???: Pam Dromeda *???: Princess Galaxandra *???: Sprout Speevak *???: Pa Speevak *???: Agent #1 *???: Agent #2 *???: Guardian *???: Turbo Dad *???: Turbo Mom *???: Huginator *???: Polar Bear *???: The Kindness Villains *Liam O'Brien: Anti-Cosmo *Karen Strassman: Anti-Wanda, H2Olga *Troy Baker: Foop *Laura Bailey: Nega Timmy *Sonny Strait: Norm the Genie *Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Mandie *Robin Atkin Downes: Head Pixie *???: Sanderson *???: The Eliminators *???: Anti-Sparky *Keith Silverstein: Nega Chin *???: Ms. Doombringer *???: Gary *???: Decimator Goddard *???: Shirley *Fred Tatasciore: The Destructinator, The Darkness One-Time Characters/Minor characters *???: Papa Cosma *???: Missy *???: Tammy Turner *???: Tommy Turner *???: Tommy Turner (wish) *???: The April Fool *???: The Easter Bunny *???: Santa Claus *???: School Girl *???: The Bouncer *???: Remy Buxaplenty *???: Goldie Goldenglow *???: Shimmer *???: Cop *???: British Official *???: Announcer 1 *???: Announcer 2 *???: Fairy Geek #1 *???: Fairy Geek #2 *???: Fairy Agent #1 *???: Tour Guide *Derek Stephen Prince: Sparky (wishology) *???: Snot-Nosed Kid *???: Kid #1 *Yuri Lowenthal: Bike Teen *???: Voice on Crowd *???: Guy in Crowd *Richard Epcar: Waiter *Karen Strassman: Waitress #1 *Lisa Ortiz: Waitress #2 *???: Security Guard #1 *???: Security Guard #2 *???: Trooper #1 *???: Trooper #2 *???: Tour Guide (wishology) *???: Usher *Fred Tatasciore: Swamp Monster *???: Radio Announcer *???: Computer *???: Elder #1 *???: Elder #2 Celebrities *Laura Bailey: Britney Britney *Bryce Papenbrook: Chip Skylark *???: Gene Simmons *???: Paul Stanley *???: Morgan Freeman Jimmy Neutron Crossover *Stephanie Nadolny: Jimmy Neutron *Kyle Hebert: Carl Wheezer *Sonny Strait: Sheen Estevez *Cristina Vee: Cindy Vortex *Cree Summer: Libby Folfax *Roger Craig Smith: Hugh Neutron *Tara Platt: Judy Neutron *Mike McFarland: Professor Finbarr Calamitous *???: Goddard *???: CalamiBot *???: Dr. Moist *???: Eustace Strych *???: Sam Melvick *???: Blix *???: Corky Shimatzu *???: Mrs. Folfax *???: Butler Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:ShadEmman's ideas